memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's ready room
looks out the window of her ready room.]] The captain's ready room is a personal office reserved for the commanding officer of a starship and is typically accessed from the bridge. Here, the captain can engage in administrative work with all relevant office equipment at hand without interfering with bridge operations. In addition, this room is usually the preferred place where the captain can hold private discussions and/or receive classified communications. Starship ready rooms NX-class in a recreation of Archer's ready room.]] On NX-class vessels of the 22nd century, the captain's ready room was located starboard of the bridge, directly across from the turbolift. Office space in these early ready rooms was much more cramped than that of 24th century vessels and featured pipes running along the length of the ceiling, which was itself relatively low. Aboard the Starship ''Enterprise'', Captain Jonathan Archer's ready room was plagued by a persistent squeak that, though seemingly repaired, would resurface from time to time (ENT: "Fight or Flight", "Dead Stop"). The room was sparse compared to its future counterparts, featuring a desk, small couch and portraits of the [[HMS Enterprize|HMS Enterprize]], the [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise (CVN-65)]], the ''Enterprise'' orbiter, and the NX-01 herself. :The practice of using ready rooms seemed to have fallen into disuse by the mid-23rd century as the [[Constitution class|''Constitution-class]] [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] did not appear to have an area specifically designed to serve as a ready room - at least none that was shown in the entire run of The Original Series. Captains instead received a small office area in their quarters as seen aboard the Enterprise refit in Star Trek: The Motion Picture and Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan.'' :The set for Archer's ready room was intentionally built to be cramped, unfortunately leading the actors to sometimes hit their heads on the ceiling. Some of its furnishings came from a French designer. Galaxy-class On a ''Galaxy''-class starship, the captain's ready room is located port of the main bridge beside the forward-port turbolift. Among the items kept in Captain Jean Luc Picard's ready room was a copy of The Globe Illustrated Shakespeare: The Complete Works, a model of a Constellation class starship (registry NCC-7100), a crystal model of a sailing ship, the [[Kurlan naiskos|Kurlan naiskos]] given to him by his mentor Richard Galen (TNG: "The Chase"), and a tank containing his fish, Livingston. The room featured a large desk with a personal computer and three chairs, a couch, a large portrait of the ''Enterprise''-D, and, in an adjacent corridor, a food replicator. Despite remaining mostly unchanged throughout its service aboard the Enterprise-D, Picard's ready room was temporarily redecorated (most notably, the fish tank removed) when Captain Edward Jellico briefly took command in 2369. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Parts I & II"). :Presumably the adjacent corridor led to a bathroom, however it was never shown on camera and a set was never constructed. The couch in Picard's ready room was actually constructed to slide out from the wall for use as a bed, though the function was never seen in use. :''An exterior shot, looking in to Picard's ready room, from TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II", "Darmok" and "Conundrum" showed the outside bulkhead of the ready room as square-ish in shape. This did not match the configuration seen on the exterior model of the ''Enterprise-D. Also incorrect was the reflection in the window, proving a perspective that made it appear as though the ready room window actually faced forward.'' The Captain has another, smaller ready room off of the battle bridge as well TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint" :In the film ''Star Trek Generations, the fish tank was seen blackened and apparently drained following the crash of the Enterprise. When asked what exactly had happened to Picard's fish, the producers admitted that it most likely perished in the crash.'' Intrepid-class On an ''Intrepid''-class starship, the captain's ready room is located starboard of the main bridge beside the tactical station. The desk, which features a work area and access console, is the focal point of the room, located in front of the main entrance door. A raised level in the front section of the room features a small table, a curved couch and a food replicator. The bulkhead behind the couch features three windows facing the bow of the ship. A port facing door beside the main entrance provides secondary access to the room from a deck 1 corridor (VOY: "Shattered"). A shelf beside the main work desk allows the commanding officer to display personal belongings. Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Intrepid-class [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] used this shelf to display various historical and archaelogical items. :The windows aboard the USS ''Voyager were a reuse of the windows seen in Ten Forward aboard the USS Enterprise-D, simply flipped upside down. The same was true of Voyager's Observation Lounge.'' :For the production of ''Star Trek: Insurrection, Captain Janeway's ready room was redressed for use as Counselor Troi's office. It was also modified for the ''Voyager'' episode "Author, Author", lit with darker tones and decorated not with historical and archealogical items, but with weapons of various designs.'' Sovereign-class Aboard ''Sovereign''-class vessels, the ready room is located to the forward starboard side of the main bridge and features a small window looking out into space and a private entrance located off the bridge. Captain Picard's ready room aboard the ''Enterprise''-E featured a desk and small couch and was decorated with items from the previous Enterprise, including the Mintakan tapestry (TNG: "Who Watches the Watchers?"). It also contained a large, gold model of the Enterprise-E herself. :While none of the TNG films ever really featured a clear shot of Captain Picard's ready room, publicity stills from ''Star Trek: First Contact did show evidence of the existance of a cylindrical-shaped fish tank that apparently did not make it into the final cut of that movie, nor any of the others. :The room was mostly unchanged in ''Star Trek: Insurrection, however, director Stuart Baird requested that it be redecorated for its appearance in Star Trek: Nemesis; thus the removal of the Mintakan tapestry. Also, the small corridor leading to the bridge was slightly lengthened and the model of the Enterprise added.'' de:Bereitschaftsraum Category:Starship sections